Red and Black
by BeelzeSP
Summary: The story of Shadow the Hedgehog and his mysterious history.
1. Creation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters. Sonic The Hedgehog is copyright and owned by SEGA. 

NOTE: Chapter I is also the Prologue. 

CHAPTER I- "Creation"

"Yes. He is complete. I'll let you rest for tonight, and tomorrow I will awaken you, my friend."

A man peered into a large clear capsule filled with green fluids. Several cables were connected to a three to four foot lifeform floating inside. It is hard to see the figure from the poorly lit room. The man adjusted his glasses and typed on a computer:

======

November 20, 3:02 AM

"I have been spending countless hours on my creation. He seems to be developing quite well. His heart is beating nicely and lungs appear to be functioning quite well. If all goes well he should be able to awake tomorrow night."

======

The man saved his document onto a disk and ejected the disk from the computer. He slipped it into a case, and then placed it into a file cabinet that was located in a corner of the wall. The man walked outside of the laboratory and closed the door behind himself. On the door was written "Dr. Kintobar"

"Grandpa!" 

The man turned to see a young girl of about the age of 12 come up. "My sweet Maria…why are you not in bed?"

The girl laughed and shrugged. "I heard you in there working so I came to ask you the same thing!"

The two laughed and walked into their respective rooms. It was way past their bed times of course. 

======

November 20, 9:07AM

"I have checked up on my project. He is not yet ready to be awaken. I'd say he needs another week."

======

One week later…

A capsule full of green fluid quickly drained. Several cables connected to what was revealed as a black hedgehog loosened themselves. The capsule's glass raised itself and the black hedgehog stood up. His spikes were abnormally high, several red streaks were about his body and spikes. He slowly opened his eyes as he lifted up to reveal his white fur on his neck and chest. He opened his eyes completely and looked at Dr. Kintobar. 

"Who…Who are you?"

Dr. Kintobar extended his hand out and offered a handshake. The black hedgehog accepted his shake and blinked. 

"You are Shadow the Hedgehog, a very potential possessing life form."

_________________________

AUTHOR NOTES: This is the prologue. How about a review to let me know what you think so far, eh? 


	2. The ARK

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters. Sonic and related characters are owned and copyrighted by SEGA.

NOTE: The story will now be told from Shadow's point of view. 

Red and Black

-CHAPTER II: The ARK-

It has been 2 days since I was born. Dr. Kintobar created me as a weapon for the Station Square Government. But to keep me out of civilians noisy and complex lives, I am still at my birthplace…the ARK. The ARK is Dr. Kintobar's sophisticated space lab. Yes this laboratory is currently orbiting Mobius throughout space. Evreyone seems so different than me. 

I've been looking around. Most of the researchers here seem to be scared of me for some reason. As if I would want to hurt someone who hasn't came anywhere near bothering me. So why should they worry? Maybe it is because I am different. Dr. Kintobar, who I refer to as Father…says that I am a hedgehog. I have been in research myself with Father. Tonight we test my capabilities. 

I have explored most of the ARK and have found it quite interesting. I have seen space pods, research on Mobius. Tons of in development robots. Father's space lab has come a long way in science. I see now how my creation was possible. 

On my way to my sleeping capsule my hallway was blocked by a young girl. This was the youngest person I had seen aboard yet. She looked about the age of 11 or maybe 12. Maybe even 13. She smiled happily and ran towards me. I began to flinch unknowingly of what she would do. I felt warm however. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged tightly. But it felt kind of nice. 

She looked at me and spoke. "Hi! I'm Maria. Are you Shadow?" 

======================

Author's Note: This was a little short I know, but I am no good with big long chapters. Anyway, I want to see a review for this story. If I don't get any, how do I know you're reading. And then continuing the story is pointless. 


	3. My Only Friend, Maria

DISCLAIMER: I once again, do not own Sonic or any related characters. Sonic and friends are copyrights and owned by SEGA.

Red and Black

-CHAPTER III: My only friend, Maria-

I looked into the young girl's eyes. I could tell she was a kind soul. I felt it was OK to open up to her. "Yes, I am Shadow. But how did you know that?"

Maria laughed and released me from the warmth that was her hug. "I saw you when you were still inside your capsule when grandpa was bringing you to life." 

I would assume most bio-engineered life forms would hate the world for being created by science. But I, however, do not hate this world. From what I have saw of Mobius, it seems like a beautiful planet. Unlike a few of some we have orbited by. I could have cried about it. They were littered in ruins and showed results with battle scars. Dr. Kintobar tells me when research up here is complete I will be able to make a living happen on Mobius. I put all these thoughts behind my head and looked back over at Maria. "So is Dr. Kintobar your grandfather?" 

She looked at me and giggled and answered me with a nod, signaling yes. I looked at the clock on the wall. "I must be going, I have to perform some tests to show my body is working right." 

Maria stood up from her kneeled position. "I'll come with you! Grandpa won't mind at all!" 

I accepted her invitation and we made our way into Dr. Kintobar's lab. Dr. Kintobar was in there. He was eating a cheeseburger and was being a pig. I raised one of my eyebrows and looked at him. "And you told me to avoid eating in the lab. Gee you're such a pig." 

Dr. Kintobar looked like he almost choked when he heard me. Was it something I said? He put down his cheeseburger and looked at me. "You are developing well Shadow. Actually…I am glad to see you are learning good judgment. I bet you learned that from my granddaughter there." 

Maria giggled again and put her hand on my shoulder. "Well like you say grandpa, I am born to lead!" 

He looked at me and Maria and laughed. "Yes, I guess so. Shadow, your body Is growing quite well. And everyone seems to like you here. 

I looked at him and opened my mouth. I wanted to say 'Thank you' but it wouldn't come out. The reason for this was I wasn't sure of what to think. But then again, this man was weird. But he's a kind man. He looked at me and picked up a clipboard. "Are you ready for your tests?"

===============

Author's Notes: I am really starting to enjoy writing this. Oh yeah, in case I am doing something wrong, if you want put it in a review of something that should be an improvement. In any case, that's all I have to add for now. 


	4. Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform

DISCLAIMER: I once again, for the fourth time, do not own Sonic and related characters. 

Red and Black

-CHAPTER IV: Shadow, The Ultimate Lifeform-

I punched and punched. Through wall through wall. I punched as hard as my fists would go. These were only virtual walls. I was scoring pretty high. I saw from the corner of my eye Dr. Kintobar's surprise at my strength. Even he didn't expect me to be this strong. To be honest, I did not know I was capable of such. Finally, the walls stopped appearing and the virtual test ended. Dr. Kintobar looked at me and clapped. "Most excellent, Shadow! I am very impressed."

I shot a smile back which was my signal for 'Thanks'. Dr. Kintobar looked at me and looked at his clipboard. "Okay Shadow, the next test is easy. You hold up a long metal bar. It's weight will grow one pound every second. The test will end when it becomes too heavy for you to hold, OK?" 

I nodded and popped my knuckles. They gave a loud crack as I held my hands in the air. The metal bar appeared and the starting weight appeared on the screen. 100. Finally I gave out. The weight count stopped at 350 pounds. Which was more than expected. Dr. Kintobar took of his spectacles and pushed a button as a treadmill appeared. "Okay, Shadow, for our final test, I want you to run as fast as you can."

I smirked at him. He knew it as well as I did, that speed was my greatest attribute. Speed is my forte and as far as I know, I am the fastest thing in existence. I climbed onto the treadmill and placed my hands and gripped onto the handrails firmly and looked at the machine. Dr. Kintobar looked upon me. "It is self automated. You just start running and it will work itself." 

I gave a nod and did what I was instructed to. I gave a light walk and forced my feet to speed up. After a few minutes I was really going, but not my fastest. Finally…I gave it my all in one giant burst of energy. But after just a few seconds after that I was tired. I had just experienced my first fatigue and sweat rolled down my head. I walked slowly, out of breath. I looked at the record. Dr. Kintobar was still in shock. And I saw why. 

My average speed was around 400 Miles per Hour. My top speed, the one that exhausted me was what shocked me. It was 780 Miles per Hour. Amazing I burst and pushed myself to jolt 380 miles extra like that. That's almost double my normal speed. 

===NOT IN SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW===

Several researchers were in a conference hall. They were trying to keep their conversation quiet. 

"Have you seen Shadow's results?"

"Yes, we better hope he doesn't decide to turn on us."

"Dr. Kintobar is out of his mind I believe."

"Yes, why a live weapon? Why not a mechanical shut down capable one."

====

Author's Notes: Well what do you think so far? 


	5. The Mysterious Takeover

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters. Sonic and other characters are owned by SEGA. 

Red and Black

-CHAPTER V: The Mysterious Takeover-

I lifted my body up from my bed. I couldn't help but yawn as I let my body get woke up. I had myself a long sleep after my workout and man was I tired. I jerked the blanket off of my body and stood up. I walked over to the switch and turned it off. The spinning fan slowly came to a halt as the cool air returned to normal tempature. My eyes finally fully opened and adjusted to the light of the room. 

I walked outside of my quarters and headed down to Dr. Kintobar's lab, where Maria usually was located at. When I arrived there I became confused. The door was locked and noone was in there. Usually by this time of morning Dr. Kintobar was in his lab hacking away at research. I decided to head down to Maria and Dr. Kintobar's rooms. I didn't pay any attention to it but the hallways were all strangely "empty". 

I knocked on Maria's door. I waited 5 minutes and kept knocking. No answer. I decided to try Dr. Kintobar's room. The same with him…no answer. Now I was starting to feel at an unease. They were usually in their rooms or the lab. But then again…maybe they got hungry? Of course, the mess hall! I walked quickly to the mess hall and ducked under the window. Something was not right. I lifted my head slightly to the window and peered into the mess hall. The entire crew were tied up and sitting in chairs. I spotted Dr. Kintobar with ease…and Maria! The entire crew was being held hostage. There were robotic soldiers standing around. They were armed with guns. These robots were bulk and had several choices of weapons. Chains, guns, swords, and what appeared to be grenades. 

How did I not here these robots tieing evreyone up? At another note…how come I had never seen any robots like them around? I wanted to bust in there and attack, but I knew better. But what could I do. I decided to wait it out and see what was planned. 

===================

Authors Notes: Cliffhanger, eh? I am also pleased with the reviews I have gotten! Thanks evreyone. Also on another note, Kintobar, is by coincidence Rabotnik spelled backwards. And yes it is spelled Robotnik. But I didn't even notice about Kintobar. Anyways, that's all for now!


	6. My Enemy, My Pride

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters. Sonic and other characters are owned by SEGA. 

Red and Black

-CHAPTER VI: My Enemey, My Pride-

It's been 2 hours since I had been sitting here. It makes me wonder if anything is going to reveal itself. I am having trouble staying awake. It sure is boring. I quickly hurled myself into the corner behind a stack of boxes as I saw a figure come towards me from the hall I had come from. It was a human. This human had on a black trenchcoat that was masking his build. He had long black hair with red streaks on his bangs. The same kind of red that is on my quills. I couldn't shake the feeling he looked familiar. I kept my eye upon him as he entered the mess hall. I could see from my current position that the robots welcomed him. He was obviously apart of this "team" that is holding evreyone hostage. I heard his evil voice through the walls.

"Hello, my pathetic friends. Remember me?" I looked in and saw Dr. Kintobar lift his head up. 

"Lance! My associate! How dare you take us hostage!" I could tell Dr. Kintobar was furious. 

The man who is revealed as Lance looked him directly. "Keep your mouth shut old man." 

Dr. Kintobar gave him a glare and did as told. Lance looked back at evreyone. "I am going to kill you all now and use your research projects as my own findings and collect the money when I land this space lab in 3 hours. It's already on a landing course." 

My ears flinched. Did he say "kill"? That was it. These people gave me life and I was gonna make sure they kept theres. I dashed out from my corner and dashed through the double doors causing them to explode into pieces. Evreyone turned to look and Lance gave me a smirk. "Ah, my dear Shadow. I was observing you when you were still a single cell!" 

I didn't say anything. I gave my coldest and most hate-filled look I could. I slowly walked into the center of the room. By relfex the robots turned to me. They all flung towards me and drew out there weapons. From evreyone elses point of view I was losing. But I would never be done in so easily. I forced my anger into my punches as I punched holes into these robots. Strange, how easily all these robots were defeated. I ran towards the last one but it caught me off guard. It turned quickly and used it's mettalic hand to knock me flying. I quickly jumped up and rubbed my head. He pulled out his gun and fired at me…and missed. His aim was way off. "UGH!"

My pride was cut off as I heard a female scream. I turned to realize at my horror that he had perfect aim…he was not aiming at me. My eyes widened and I didn't move as I stared at Maria's quiet and motionless body. I ran as hard as I could and lifted her up. I rested her head onto my knee. How could I have let this happened?! "Maria…please…tell me you are alright!" 

She coughed hard and gave me a smile. "Thanks…for being my friend…Shadow…" She gave me a wink and her head fell backwards. I heard her draw in her last breathe. I layed her down with ease. And something strange happened to me. A drop of water fell from my eye onto her. What was that? I was experience more emotions than I ever have before…hate…anger…and most of all…sadness…and none of this was over just yet. 


	7. The ARK's Destruction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters. They are owned by SEGA.

Red and Black

-CHAPTER VII: The ARK's Destruction- 

I stood above Maria's body. She was gone. All thanks to these robots…and their commander, Lance. I turned my head slightly and eyed the final robot. I jumped into the air and with everything I had, kicked his head straight off his body. The robot immediately self exploded itself. That was it for them. I looked at Lance. He was next. I wasn't going to kill him…however I was gonna make sure he paid. I looked at him. I was ready to attack him. 

Lance smirked at me and held up a device with a single red button and an antenna. My confused glare gave enough of a question as to what it was. And he answered as in response to my expression. "Shadow…this is a remote-detonator. Make another step and this entire space lab is space dust! And being so close to Mobius, We'll end up causing major damage to the planet's structure!"

I looked down out the window. We were close. We would land in a mere 30 minutes. I didn't know what to do. I decided to wait a few minutes, and I not dare take his bluff as a false one. 

Some time had passed by. I looked at him and he stepped down. "Thanks for a nice show, Shadow, you've proved yourself quite the fighter." He walked out the back door to the mess hall. Evreyone was still not saying anything and I knew why. How could I have let Maria die…

I looked out the window and saw an emergency space pod burst out the side. And on the main monitor he appeared. 

"I plan to blow you all to pieces of dust! Goodbye!" 

I looked out the window. We were 30 seconds away from entering Mobius' atmosphere. The entire lab shook as a giant explosion on the south wing ripped it to shreds. The emergency oxygen doors sealed immediately. Evreyone went wild. Evreyone ran in random directions. I clenched my fists. Could we survive the crash? Another explosion shook the east wing as I looked out the window to see us crashing to Mobius' surface. We didn't have much longer. We were closing in at fast speeds. The ARK was tearing itself apart under it's own weight. I tried to find Dr. Kintobar. He was nowhere in sight. I had no time left. We finally crashed, and I went out. 

I slowly shook my head as I lifted myself up. I awoke in a giant fiery lab. Debris lay everywhere and dead bodies littered the floor. I stood up. Several wounds were about my body. Somehow or another I survived the ARK's destruction. But how? I didn't bother wasting time with that. I looked through the bodies. With ease I found Dr. Kintobar. He was dead. I wanted to grieve my fallen friend, but I had no time. If I wanted to live, I was going to have to get out before the remains exploded and took me with it. 

I found my way out through a debris created passageway. I found my way outside. There were hundreds of humans in green uniforms with large guns. One on a megaphone eyed me. "Shadow the Hedgehog. Put your hands in the air, or we will open fire. You are under arrest for the destruction of the ARK!" 


	8. Fighting a Losing Battle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters. 'Nuff said. 

Red and Black

-CHAPTER VIII: Fighting a Losing Battle-

I had been through a lot. I didn't know if my body could handle another battle. I did as these humans said. I slowly lifted my hands into the air. Four of them approached me with long silver chains. I could only imagine what they had in store for me. I knew my strengths and how fast and strong I was. And I wasn't too tired or hurt. I decided to follow my instincts. 

With energy I jumped up and kicked the four into a circle and sent them all flying. The humans lifted their guns and cocked them. By reflex I went after the first few and hit them with a flying kick. I didn't want to kill them. I was fighting to disable. I landed and slipped and hit the ground hard. I felt like I weighed a lot more than usual! I got up by got hit back as their beam guns' landed direct hits upon my body. I had an idea. I ran with the leftover energy I had and ran into the ARK's remains. They didn't follow me, but instead waited for me. They had the perfect position. Snipers and gunman mounted themselves onto buildings and perfect positions. I was almost fighting a losing battle. I didn't know why they wanted me dead. But I was created as a weapon, so I am not going down without a fight. 

Finally after lots of looking around I found Dr. Kintobar's old rejuvenation machine. I was going to inject myself and try to regain my energy. There wasn't hardly any energy at all. But there was enough. I injected myself with the couple of millimeters left. I didn't feel any hardly effects at all. But it would have to do. I ran out as quick as I could and it was a foolish thing. My shoulder was blasted and that really took it out of me. I slowly stood to my feet…and that's when it hit me. I just realized why I didn't stand a chance. The gravity on Mobius was making me heavier! Which in return lowers my speed and strength. That one second of shock I was put into was enough for them. My neck was struck with great speed by a dart. I felt my conscienceless slipping quickly. Obviously I had just been shot with a tranquilizer. I collapsed to the ground beneath me very quickly with a loud 'thud'.

--NOT IN SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW--

Two men carried Shadow's body to a large capsule. They laid him inside of it with ease. They quickly closed it and punched in a security code. The inside quickly filled with very cold air. 200 degrees below 0 to be exact. Shadow's body very quickly was cryofreezed. They placed the capsule into a submarine and the submarine submerged itself deep into the ocean by several miles. The military men boarded a helicopter and abandoned the area. 

=========

Author's Notes: Please note that this is not the end of the story. I am putting this here because it may seem like it is over. There is still a lot left to happen. And you'll see it all shortly! I promise. 


	9. Resurection

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sonic. 

Red and Black

-CHAPTER IX: Resurrection-

I slowly opened my eyelids. My entire body felt numb. I lifted up my upper half as I saw myself in a large well lit room. I was on a metal table. There were several IV's and scanner's connected to my body. From my understanding of these machines…and if they were monitoring me, I would say my body is in good shape. But how? The only thing I remember is losing through a battle with a ton of humans. I looked at my body. Not a scratch. But how!? My thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the room opened up. A little over average size man walked into the room. 

There was something strange about this man. He looked oddly familiar. He approached closer, and I didn't dare drop my guard. "Who are you!?" 

He looked at me and smiled. "My dear Shadow…you remember your creator right? Dr. Kintobar?" 

How did he know about Dr. Kintobar? Were they friends…brothers? I gave him a slight nod. He spoke to me in response. "Shadow. Dr. Gerald Kintobar was my ancestor. I am his descendant from a branch somewhere in his family tree." 

I believed him instantly. The resemblance was almost impossible miss. But wait…Dr. Kintobar was not that old…how is he the descendant of him? "Tell me. What is your name…and how can you be his descendant? He is not that much of age when he died." 

He shook his head and disconnected my IVs and monitors. "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Shadow…I am afraid you have been locked away in stasis for 100 years. I discovered you in the bottom of the ocean."

My eyes widened in an instance. I jumped down from the table and walked to the window in the large room. I looked outside to see a giant city with hundreds of robotic like people roaming about. He placed his hand upon my shoulder. "This is Robotroplis. A home for me and my nephew Snively. These 'swat-bots' help to protect my city. This world has become horrible. They basically kill you if they think you deserve it." 

I clinched my fists. This society took Maria's life. I couldn't help but become furious. Dr. Robotnik was right. This was a evil world. And I want it to pay. I want this entire world to pay for everything they have done to me. "I want this world to pay. I am going to accomplish your dream, Dr. Robotnik." 

He pulled out a picture and handed it to me. "This is Sonic the Hedgehog. He is always after me. You'll need to take him out as well." 

I looked at the picture. He looked a lot like myself. He was blue, his green eyes looked directly from the photo at me. I would find him. He was my first target. I walked slowly out of the room. I heard Dr. Robotnik call for me. "Shadow, also there are these 7 gems throughout the planet called Chaos Emeralds. If you find them, hang on to them. They are very valuable!" 

I gave him a nod and walked out of the automatic doors into the city of Robotroplis. My revenge of planet Mobius begins now. 

=======

Author's Notes: Things are heating up now, eh? Oh well, keep giving me reviews, m'kay? 


End file.
